


Finally Certified

by Sounddrive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“SANS! FRISK! LOOK! LOOK AT THIS!” Papyrus happily exclaimed.</p>
<p>Sans and their human visitor looked up. The taller skeleton had burst through the doorway.</p>
<p>Whatever he was excited about, Papyrus was exuberantly waving an envelope in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Certified

“SANS! FRISK! LOOK! LOOK AT THIS!” Papyrus happily exclaimed.

Sans and their human visitor looked up. The taller skeleton had burst through the doorway.

Whatever he was excited about, Papyrus was exuberantly waving an envelope in his hand.

“what’s that bro?” Sans asked. Frisk quizzically canted their head to the side, trying to see what was in their uncle’s gloved hand.

“You remember the driver’s test I took a few weeks ago? And how I passed with _flying_ colors?”

That was no surprise there. Papyrus was filled with enough determination to pass and drive. Oh, to feel the wind on his bones was his dream!

Well, the paperwork was as fun as getting a hearty zap from electricity, but!

-Is that your license?- Frisk signed. They gave Pap a smile that matched San’s own grin.

“INDEED IT IS! Nyeh heh heh!” With a flourish, Papyrus ripped open the envelope. With great pride and stars in his eyes, he presented the brand new driver’s license. In a little square picture was Papyrus giving his signature grin.

“well whaddya know? you look great in that picture bro,” Sans patted Papyrus’s arm in approval.

“Nyeh heh, thank you Sans!” Papyrus smiled.

“i’d even say it was a …  _photo finish_.”

"SANS! DON’T RUIN THIS FOR ME!” his brother exclaimed. Frisk on the other hand giggled.

After a short beat, Papyrus looked toward the computer in the living room. “NOW I MUST TELL EVERYONE ELSE!” The spaghetti enthusiast hopped into the chair and got right to it.

Within minutes, Frisk and Sans saw the notification of Papyrus’s ecstatic announcement on their phones.

_‘I’m one step closer to driving in a red car of my dreams! NYEH HEH HEH!!!_ :D _'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the fact I'm taking my first behind the wheel test in a month. Here's to hoping.


End file.
